


Looking back

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Growing Up, Short, Vesemir POV, emotional support Roach, good parent vesemir, hardships of growing up, i will fight you over it, mention of more than one Roach, soft, witchers do have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Vesemir thinks back about raising his witcher boys
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to call this one 3/4 for my 400 followers celebration! As always I am unable to do as Im told (and there might be another fic where I actually do just that soon) and I thank you @endrega_Turtlesse for half of the prompt! xDD I will make the other half come true soon, I promise!  
> Please have some soft Vesemir feels and I hope I did everybody justice! Enjoy <3

Vesemir has been around for a long time.  
He has met many children in many situations. They say witchers don’t have feelings. That is a blatant lie. The feelings are very much there, stronger than most, just hidden behind well built walls that Witchers spend a good 50 years building before being let out of Kaer Morhen.  
It is not the healthiest coping mechanism, he is aware, but it is the best way he knows to protect them from the world.  
Because he wants them to be safe, and he does his best to see to that.

Lambert was always loud, always angry, always claws out. Others are less likely to attack if you keep your spikes sharp and your claws bloody. With him it was patience. It was a fine line to walk, if you didn’t react he felt neglected, but if you got provoked, he pounced. He is still walking that line, and the day he was introduced to Aiden, Vesemir felt a great relief. Lambert had found himself someone with equal footing, someone that he trusted enough, someone who didn’t represent all the things Vesemir represented.

Eskel as he grew up was something special. He was wilder than you would ever imagine, his magic just as wild as him, it gave him a feral sort of energy that had Vesemir chasing Eskel along the rooftops more than once. It took the arrival of Geralt to really settle him down. He got a hold of himself, reined in that magic and let it lift him instead of chasing him. To this day, his signs are one of the strongest Vesemir has ever seen. Despite the scarring he is wearing from his journeys, people trust him. He is kind and calm, knows how to read those around him.

Geralt very much had emotions. He just didn’t always know what they were, and sometimes they would all try to run through him at the same time, and it would leave him breathless. Vesemir has seen it before, knows how to help most of the time, but Geralt doesn’t want him to. More than once Geralt would explode, and Vesemir would not be allowed to see him for three days. It’s the downside of being who he is to them, because of what he has to do to them. Luckily Eskel became his ally in this.

Now that Eskel has grown into himself a little bit more, Geralt seems to find him soothing. Vesemir often found the boys in the stable, quietly working with the horses.It was usually around animals that Geralt was the calmest. Where he seemed to find himself, and where Vesemir would find him after a specifically rough breakdown.

And then Vesemir met Roach. She was a very specific lady, a lot of will in her. Skittish when the sun was shining and all was calm. Calm as a clam when a nest of drowners settled in their pond and decided horses was on the menu. Interesting, all in all.

Vesemir often saw Geralt steal glances at her.  
Wanting to approach her but not feeling like he was allowed to. So after some consideration, and some talking with the other trainers, there was a decision made. Geralt would give her the training she needed to be able to walk the path.

Around her, the boy was someone else. He could see them grow together, every success and every fallback bringing them closer to something new. With Eskel and Vesemir's help, Geralt began to slowly figure himself out, learning the tools to get by.

Something that Vesemir often thinks back on when times are hard, something that brightens his gloomy and now lonely nights at the big empty keep, is the day he told Roach that Geralt was to be her witcher.  
Not the other way around, mind you.  
Geralt was there, of course he was, and the look of pure delight on his face when he realised that Roach would join him in the world. It is what made everything worth it.

But witchers have long lives. Horses do not.

This first Roach led Geralt through his first 13 years on the path. She made her last trek towards Kaer Morhen at the tender age of 19, and that is when Geralt told Vesemir that she was to stay. He would train another horse. Vesemir only nodded and took care of her until Geralt returned.  
When she passed years later they all grieved, but Geralt had a new Roach, a new lady of the path.

So all in all, Vesemir thought of his boys fondly. He hoped and wished that he gave them the tools they needed, that it would be enough, to help them through what the world had to offer the life of a Witcher. That he had done them justice.

And when they all gathered in the winter, Jaskier and Triss and Ciri and Roach and Lil Bleater and Coen and Yennefer and Aiden, Vesemir knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Come dance with me at Tumblr  
> Im Dapandapod!


End file.
